Mythrad
Mythrad is a large city in Globus. It is ruled by Baron DeByrne, and it's major deity is Celestian. As you pass through the gigantic wooden gates in the towering stone wall, you see the city of Mythrad sprawled before you. A tapestry of cultures confronts you; the various tones of the human sub-races form the main bulk of this hub, but here and there other materials catch the eye. The tough hessian of dwarves, supple halfling leather, the voluptuous velvet of elvish art and many others are woven into the earthy human threads. Here and there other civilisations have left their mark on the city, resulting in pockets of abstract architecture, from the mismatched spires of Mythrad Keep, to the cobbled tower of The Church of Celestian and the curious domed roof of The Great Library. Amongst these buildings of grandeur are smaller, but no less intriguing shops, taverns, domiciles and other such structures. Mythrad is a relatively new city, having been ruled by only 3 generations of Baron, but despite this has quickly become the hub of trade in Errafall. It’s location and fame have drawn in many races and sub-races, creating a diverse population of characters. The city is ruled by Baron DeByrne, who’s father ruled it before him, and who’s grandfather founded Mythrad with the Free Merchants. Each generation has brought new appeal with it, and what was once a small military stronghold in the time of war between North and South has become a bubbling centre of commerce. The current Baron is a fair man born and bred in Mythrad, he is accepting of many races and cultures, with a passion for knowledge and sensory pleasure. The people of Mythrad are mostly merchants, motivated by money, but on the outskirts are more honest people, such as Baern the dwarf. The main deity is Celestian, the God of Stars and Wanderers, who embodies most of the populace, but a recent emergence of the Cartographer’s Guild has brought with it a new deity, Fharlanghn the God of Horizons and Travel. The emergence of these new ideals has clashed with some but merged with others, creating some tension in recent times. Both deities are of the Knowledge Domain, and their influence has created a thirst for understanding unmatched by the other Errafallian cities. Other than Baron DeByrne, there are a few other influential characters in the city. * Jabiro Yashari is a man of the Khuuraĭ Desert known as The Merchant King * Rheshus Haggor is the Captain of the Guard, and a Mythradian * Karog Kothna is a name muttered and whispered in back streets * Hathir Cloudbeard is the wizened but brilliant head of The Arcane Academy * Boddynock Murnid is an eccentric rock gnome who founded the Cartographer’s Guild * Sister Celestine is the Baron’s main adviser, being the head of The Church of Celestian Buildings * The Arcane Academy * Barracks * Brothel * Blades & Bludgeons * The Bibulous Bookman * Combat Field * The Crooked Cannon * Carpenter * The Church of Celestian * Curiosities * Cartographer's Guild * Duru-Kaen's House * Elarcane's House * Fuludir's House * Food Court * Guard's House * Guntrip's House * The Great Library * Hathir's House * Herbalist's * Ifrajan's House * Mythrad Keep * Market * Potent Potions * Prison * Smithy * Town Hall * Tannery * Varadichi's * Vallida's House Category:Mythrad